


Step One

by ossaan4



Series: Cigarettes and Broken Promises [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Cancer, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Language, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Sick Character, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stilinski Family Feels, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossaan4/pseuds/ossaan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has come up with a plan to get his life back on track, but no matter what he does he can't help but think of Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of Cigarettes and Broken Promises.

If people thought that his 10 year plan to woo Lydia Martian plan was intense then they had never seen Stiles’s new plan that he had simply entitled Fix It. It had originally been entitled Fixing the best relationship that I ever will have and the other relationships that I have messed up. That was too long to fit on his composition notebook so he shortened it down to just Fix it.Looking back at the last couple years of his life he has done so many things that he isn’t proud of. He had pushed away the people closest to him, broken promises he swore he would never break all while he was trying to find himself. Stiles was man enough to admit that he had messed up and that it was time for him to grow up. 

Step one: Getting back on track 

Step one was the easiest step. Well, it was the easiest one out of the three step plan. First he needed to get a job. Stiles had lost his job as an officer when he didn’t show up to work for a week straight. He was living in a  town just outside the city where there was always a new type of crime. He had gotten drunk that whole week and decided it was safer to stay home than to try and protect people while intoxicated. That of course resulted in him being fired over the phone with some very strong words from his boss. He did odd jobs for awhile to get by until he finally couldn’t take the looks anymore, and packed up to move back Beacon Hills. He did a couple odd jobs here and there but nothing with steady pay. It wasn’t like he exactly needed the money, his dad was more than happy to take him back in just happy to see his son back and talking to him again. So the first thing he had to do was get a job. He was sure he could get a job in Beacon Hills as an officer, but his father was still the sheriff and he didn’t want any hand outs and he knew he didn’t deserve to be protecting the citizens of Beacon Hills. So he settled for being a security guard at The Jungle. It wasn’t his ideal job but it was a good place to stop until he decided he felt like he deserved to go after being an officer again. It was also a pretty easy job rarely did anyone get too violent, most nights just removing people who got too drunk or got a little too rowdy. As long as he had a steady income to come home with he couldn’t complain. 

That was the next part was getting his own place.He loved his father, but he knew that it was time he got out of his father's hair. He had been living with his father ever since he had gotten back so for about a year. At the time he hadn’t had enough money to buy his own place, and even if he decided to rent he didn’t have steady work to guarantee that he was going to pay it each month. He had promised that he wouldn’t be staying in his childhood home too long, but soon he found that he could drink himself into a stupor almost every night with almost no consequences, and well he took advantage of it. Now with some steady income, he was ready to get out of his fathers hair. On his breaks he would search for places to rent that was in his price range, andwhen one interested him he would be up, the next day calling to setting up meetings with the landlords and take a tour of the places they offered. It seemed like he had spoken to hundreds of people until he found the perfect place. It was closer to work than his dad’s house was, and it was below his price range, the best part was that it was actually decent. It was a one bedroom apartment with a decent sized kitchen and living room just enough room for one person to live comfortably. Sure he couldn’t have too many guests over at once because it was small, but he doubted that anyone would be running at a chance to come visit him in his new apartment. He would be lucky if his dad would even come to see it, who he had to tell about him getting the apartment. 

Stiles was hopping around from place to place in the kitchen preparing dinner for the night. He had a nice rhythm going humming to the song that was on the radio. It had been a long time since he had taken the time to cook a meal and it felt nice to be back in the kitchen again, he felt almost normal again. Hid dad was suppose to be home in about 20 minutes from his shift and Stiles was preparing his favorite meal, Steak. Of course that wasn’t the healthiest food so Stiles made sure to cook tons of veggies that he knew his dad would eat, and instead of regular potatoes he was serving sweet potatoes. Stiles thought his dad would be happy that he was moving out of the house and getting his life back on track but he couldn’t remember the last time he had actually sat down and talked to his father. They use to talk all the time, even when he had been living with Derek he had called his father every day no matter how many times his dad told him it wasn’t necessary. 

_“Stiles! You’ve been on the phone for an hour now!” Derek shouted from the table where dinner was probably waiting for him getting cold. Derek was a stickler for eating together saying that it brought people closer. Stiles was sure that was bullshit but he loved seeing the smile on Derek’s face every night as they ate and talked together._

_“I'll be out in a minute.” he called rolling his eyes and turning back to his conversation._

_“Derek calling you to dinner?” His dad said not hiding his amusement in the slightest. Stiles sighed and laughed to himself._

_“Yeah I promised him I’d be out about an hour ago. Of course if you want me to I can stay on the phone with you, he really wouldn’t mind.” Stiles said knowing that it was true. Derek would wait for knowing how important the sheriff was to Stiles and never wanting to make it seem like Stiles had to choose._

_“Are you kidding? You’ve been talking my ear off for the last hour and a half. I love you son, but I have a life too.” Stiles laughed loudly smiling as he got off the bed and started heading to the kitchen so he could put the phone back on its charger._

_“Alright. I love you.” Stiles said smiling as he saw Derek sitting at the table with dinner already set out and ready._

_“Love you to kid, now go eat and tell Derek I said hello.” Stiles took a seat on the chair across from Derek still holding the phone up._

_“I will.” With that He hung up and set the phone down to see the beautiful smile as Derekstarted serving himself, complaining half hearty about Stiles always being on the phone._

_“Like you wouldn’t have waited another hour for me to get off the phone.” Stiles snorted serving himself as well. He took a bite of the carrots grimacing that they were cold._

_“I’d wait forever and a day for you.” Derek said seriously causing Stiles to still his movements as his heart heated rapidly. He smiled and blush rising to his cheeks as he spoke._

_“I promise I’d never make you wait that long.” Derek smiled fully and started talking about his day. Stiles sat there smiling because he was so in love with this man it was crazy._

 

The front door slamming brought Stiles back to reality. Quickly he packed everything into bowls and onto serving plates and brought everything out to the dining table where he could talk to his dad about moving out. He could hear him hanging up his coat and kicking off his boots. Stiles knew that he would wander to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat and head off to the couch where he could plop down and watch something on TV before he finally headed up to bed. Stiles remembered who there was a time when Stiles would join him infant of the TV and they would talk about what was on, but that had been a long time ago. Stiles finished getting everything out on the table and then waited by the table waiting for his father to walk in and notice him. He drummed his fingers on the back of his hand as his father walked into the kitchen looking worn down and tired. When the Sheriff had gotten sick Stiles had freaked out, thinking he was going to lose his last bit of family. They had caught the cancer early and he had been cancer free for a year now. While he was being treated he had stepped down as sheriff, but when he got better he asked for his job back wanting to do something instead of sitting around all day. No one had any objections and welcomed him back with open arms, andsignificantly fewer hours to avoid over working him, but it kept the sheriff happy and busy. 

The sheriff trudged into the kitchen opening the refrigerator door looking for something to eat and mumbling to himself about never having anything to eat. Stiles cleared his throat catching his father's attention. His eyes widened to see stiles standing near the table and then his mouth dropped opened slightly when he saw the food displayed out on the table behind stiles. 

“I uh..made dinner.” He mumbled running his hands through his hair and giving a shy half smile as he stared at his dad. The sheriff stood there for a moment just staring at his son.

“It’s your favorite, Steak. I couldn’t let you have anything too bad though so there are a ton of veggies and I made sweet potatoes, and I expect you to eat both of them.” Stiles said strictly narrowing his eyes to let him know that he was serious. The sheriff just snorted and walked to the chair taking a seat. Stiles scrambled quickly after him sitting down across from him. Contrary to popular belief Stiles didn’t always talk. Sometimes he was loud and talkative which was how he was normally, but sometimes he was quieter than a mouse, like right now. He didn’t always know what to say. It had been so long since he had sat face to face with his dad that he couldn’t be anything other then silent. He could feel the sheriff's eyes on him as they both filled their plates. Stiles knew the stare got more intense when Stiles let him take the biggest piece of steak without protest. The sheriff’s quizzical gaze was unnerving as he tried to figure out Stiles motives. It was kinda nice to see a look other then disappoint on his father's face. For the past year that was the only look he was used to seeing. Stiles wasn’t sure how long they sat there in silence eating before his father spoke first. 

“What are you going to tell me Stiles, I’d rather you get it over with quickly.” His dad said frustrated putting a piece of steak in his mouth and chewing on it staring at Stiles waiting for an answer. Stiles moved his fork around his plate a couple of times not sure exactly where he should start. It wasn’t bad news but he still wasn’t sure how his dad was going to take it.

“Well…” he tapered off still unsure of how he should continue. 

“If you’re into drugs now Stiles I need you to tell me.” His father started cutting Stiles off. Stiles gaped at him as his father went on

“I’m willing to get you help. I know you’ve been leaving the house late at night. You need to tell me if you’re getting into drugs.” The sheriff had set down his fork and knife and was now staring at Stiles intensely, but Stiles could see the pain and sadness. A lump settled in his throat knowing that he had caused him so much pain, had done so many terrible things that now his father thought he was into drugs. 

“No Nothing like that. I’ve been leaving the house late at night because I got a job working security at The Jungle. I wanted to tell you that I found an apartment on the other side of town and I’m going to sign the lease this week.” Stiles scrambled out the words not wanting his father to worry himself into an early grave. His father's face was shocked and then relief quickly took its place. He leaned forward his head bowed down, and Stiles worried for a moment that he had upset him. Maybe his father didn’t want him to leave, maybe he thought this was Stiles getting away to drink himself into an early grave. His hearted heated fast going through all the reason why this was the wrong thing to say, but when his father leaned back he had tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face. He stood up and Stiles stood too unsure of what exactly was going on, and the Sheriff came over hugging Stiles tightly to his chest. Tears sprung to his eyes as his father held him for the first time in such a long time. 

“I’m finally getting my son back.” He mumbled pulling Stiles closer. 

Step one: Completed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting anything fic like. Any feedback would be welcomed with open arms.


End file.
